


Bend My Heart

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Reader, Mute Reader, Reader is a Bender, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Dark Secrest Come to Light for one of the members in the GaangClick the Link at 'Began to Sing' to listen to the song that the Reader sings
Relationships: Katara (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Bend My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Anonymous  
> Request: Could I request a Katara x Reader, in which the reader never talks to anyone not even Katara but one night Katara hears someone singing and it turns out it's the reader? I dunno, I kinda want all the angst.

Their voices reached you before you saw them.

“Did you see the way Boomerang came back after knocking him out!?”

“It was super cool Sokka.”

“Thanks Toph!..why do you do this?”

“I want to apologize again.”

“You don’t have to Zuko.” 

“Yes he does! And I still don’t trust you!”

Smiling faintly, you turned around and saw your group walking towards you with one added person.

Aang was the first to see you and his smile and laugh was contagious.

“[Y/n]! I knew you would be back!”

Toph was the second to say something, “Why didn’t you just ask me if they were? I could have told you.”

“Who is this?” Your eyes met golden ember ones as the Prince of the Fire Nation took in your appearance.

Dressed in a mixture of Water, Earth, Fire and Air nation clothing, it was hard to define which Nation you belonged to. Which was just how you liked it.

Katara sniffed in disdain, turning her nose up, refusing to look at you as she muttered, “That’s [Y/n]. Don’t bother talking to them, they’re mute and a non-bender.”

You frowned at the water bender, you tried so hard to be her friend, but she made it so difficult once she found out that you were Mute.

Sokka spoke up, his arm slinging around your shoulders as he laughed awkwardly at his sister, “Hey now, I’m not a bender either! Non-bending buddies!”

The corners of your mouth twitched up at that. Eyes flashing in thanks to Sokka.

Aang just sighed before pushing Zuko forward towards you, shooting a soft look at Katara in warning.

“This is [Y/n]. We found them on an Island near Kyoshi. It’s true they aren’t a bender, and they are mute, but they contributed a lot to our journey! They are really knowledgeable about all four Nations!”

Prince Zuko eyed you warily as he stuck out his hand, “So you’re from the Earth Kingdom.”

Even though he didn’t phrase it like a question, you still answered him. Taking his hand and shaking it, you also shake your head in the negative.

Prince Zuko’s eyes widened, “But you were on an Island in the Earth Kingdom.”

Smiling, you nodded.

Toph piped up from where she now sat on a boulder, “Don’t bother Prince fancy pants. They won’t tell you. They still haven’t told us which Nation they’re from. We do know that they aren’t from the Earth Kingdom. No one knew who they were. And with no surname, we can’t check anywhere else.”

Your eyes flitted down to the ground at that, a hot flash of shame shooting through you.

Sokka’s arm stayed around your shoulder and he gave it a squeeze as he hugged you a little closer to him, “Hey sunshine, don’t feel bad. At least you knew enough to spell your first name for us.”

Of course that’s what he thought you were ashamed about.

Eyeing Katara from underneath your lashes, you watched the dark haired beauty groan at her brother before she went over to Appa and climbed into the saddle.

“Are we gonna go or what?”

Zuko shook himself and turned his head between Aang and his bison, “Where are we going exactly?”

Following Sokka’s hold on you, you climbed into the saddle with him as Aang explained, “Well now that I have a fire bender to teach them, we need to go to the Fire Nation!”

Zuko jolted at that, “Bad idea. Very bad Idea.”

Aang sighed, turning serious for a second, “I know that. We’re not going to go to the capital, but to one of the Islands. Just somewhere to lay low while you train me.”

Ducking out from under Sokka, you placed a comforting hand on Aang’s shoulder.

He smiled gratefully at you before moving to sit on Appa’s head.

“Yip Yip!”

And then you were airborne. You would never get tired of the view.

The saddle was crowded with one more person in it, so somehow you got situated sitting next to Katara.

Your fingers tapped the side of the saddle as you tried to figure out how to communicate with her and have her break the silence.

Though it seemed the tapping worked because eventually Katara growled and glared at you, “Will you please stop that!? It’s annoying!”

Raising one of your eyebrows, you slowly raised your finger up, and then brought it back down onto the saddle, tapping it again.

Katara growled lower and her eyes swept over everyone else. No one was paying attention.

Her attention back on you, she narrowed her eyes and got into your face, “I never trusted you. And I don’t know why everyone else seems to. Your eyes show that you know more than you’re letting on. I don’t know if you’re some spy or if this is all some sort of twisted game for you, but I won’t let you hurt my friends or my brother.”

With wide eyes, you tilted your head in a gesture towards where Zuko sat listening to Toph talk.

Katara breathed through her nose deeply, “I don’t trust him either. But it’s for Aang, so I’ll allow him.” Piercing blue eyes met yours again, “You however, have no purpose.”

Your heart panged at that. Twisting in a way that none of her other barbs had. You had a purpose. Even if she didn’t know what it was. But to hear that, especially from the water bender that you had a crush on, hurt deeply.

Isolating yourself for the rest of the flight, you only relaxed once you landed on a small Fire Nation Island.

Checking in with Aang and Zuko, you left to explore.

That’s how you found the Fire Lily. It was so beautiful.

Picking it carefully, you hid it behind your back as you returned to the group later in the afternoon.

Spying Katara sitting on the steps of an abandoned temple watching Aang and Zuko practice, you walked up behind her and tapped your foot to signal your presence.

Tearing her eyes off the two shirtless boys, she fixed her piercing stare onto you.

“What do you want [Y/n]?”

Taking a deep breath, you whipped your hand out from behind your back and held out the Fire Lily, practically thrusting it into Katara’s surprised face.

It was silent aside from the whoosh of the flames from the courtyard where the boys remained oblivious. For the moment.

Katara stood up slowly as you rocked on your heels, growing nervous. The hand holding out the flower shook slightly as you tried to grin at her.

Katara’s face remained blank as she plucked the flower from your hand.

Just as you were breathing a sigh of relief that she accepted your gift, the flower wilted drastically and died as she bended all the moisture out of it.

Your face showed your horror as you took a step towards her.

“Stay Back!” Using the water she bent out, she lassoed a short whip and cracked the air next to your ear.

That caught the boys attention, and Toph’s from where she was sitting high above.

“What’s going on here?” Aang floated up to where you stood across from Katara. Neither one of you tearing your gaze away from the other.

“I’m sure whatever is wrong can be fixed, Katara.” Aang held his hands placating towards the water bender.

But that was the wrong thing to do because Suddenly Katara had her whip flinging towards Aang, who just barely managed to bend the water from hitting him.

“Why do you assume it’s me who is wrong!? This liar is the one who is tricking you all!”

Katara now had everyone's attention. Zuko, Sokka and Toph standing at the bottom of the stairs, Aang staring at her from a step below, and you staring at her still with your hand outstretched.

“Katara-” Sokka started.

Katara whirled to face him, “No! I’m not crazy! They know things! And how much do we know about them, huh!?”

Sokka, Toph and Aang seemed torn as Zuko just looked confused about what was happening.

Sparing a glance towards you, you saw the uncertainty in Aang’s eyes before he refixed his gaze back onto his friend.

“Sure, but they’ve helped us Katara.”

Katara snorted derisively, “Yeah probably to their own end. How do we know they aren’t a spy!? Huh? They probably aren’t even Mute!”

Silence settled again. Everyone was shocked at Katara’s shout.

And you took the moment.

Running away.

A moment passed before Aang called out, “Wait!” But it was a moment too late as you rounded a corner and disappeared into the Island.

Aang rounded back to Katara who was looking at where you had stood with wide eyes.

“That was uncalled for Katara.” Aang spared one glance to the water bender before walking back down the steps and leading everyone else away.

Katara stayed still, but her hand loosened enough that the dead Fire Lily slowly floated to the ground.

Meanwhile you ran until you were gasping for air and then collapsed to the ground.

Regaining your breath, you took a moment to look around and see where you had ended up.

You were on a beach. Probably on the other side of the Island if the smoke coming from the far side was any indication.

Steadying yourself, you stood up and gazed out over the water. 

[And began to Sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA)

Katara was beating herself up as she ran after you. Why was she so intent on proving that you were evil? You had been nothing but kind since the day they found you.

Katara knew that she was emotional sometimes. But she couldn’t explain why she felt like you were hiding something.

And that manifested itself into anger directed at you.

But now she was second guessing herself. Hating that she made you run off and made the rest of the group mad at her for her actions.

She knew that you had some sort of feelings towards her. How could she not when you were always smiling at her, touching her, buying her stuff at the bazaars they went to.

She always pushed back any feelings of her own because of her preconceived notion that you were evil. And now she had gone too far.

Hearing waves crashing onto the shore had her slowing down. And then she heard it. Soft and gentle. Curios, Katara walked silently closer to the edge of cover that the forest provided.

And what she saw shocked her.

You were standing with your back to Katara, but there was no mistaking it. You were singing.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

It was hauntingly beautiful. And Katara took notice that your voice seemed ragged and disused.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

You dragged out the notes, the melody matching with the waves, seeming to make the sunset shine brighter as the sad words washed over Katara.

Dimly, Katara was aware of tears rolling down her cheeks as she realized that this song was aimed at her. Though you didn’t know that she was standing behind you.

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

The Inky blackness of night seemed to reach for you, drawn by your voice. The harsh yet beautiful melody.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Katara heard the tears in your voice though she couldn’t see your face. Your voice growing stronger the longer you sang.

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go.

The final note hung in the air for a long moment. Night had descended and Katara could barely make you out amid the light of the moon.

She shuffled to wipe her face. And Froze as you stiffened.

Turning around, your eyes roamed over the forest before coming to a stop on two brilliant sapphires.

Now Katara could clearly make out the tracks on your cheeks from the tears.

Gasping, you stumbled backwards. Causing Katara to lurch forward.

“Wait! [Y/n]!”

You were shaking in your spot on the beach, eyes wide with fear as you realize that Katara had heard you singing.

Your head frantically waved back and forth as your eyes darted around for an escape.

Katara walked forward slowly, her hands outstretched in front of her, “That was you singing, wasn’t it?”

Rhetorical. You stopped looking around, instead focusing on Katara’s face.

Katara smiled softly, “So I was right. You aren’t mute.”

Shame flooded you again, heat rising to your cheeks. Heat that Katara mistook for anger.

“Wait! I didn’t mean-I-Well! Your voice is beautiful!”

The last words blurted out with Katara meaning them to.

And tears once again filled your eyes.

“You can speak. Why don’t you? Why pretend to be mute? What are you hiding from [Y/n]?” Katara tried to make her voice soothing.

You were internally panicking as tears blurred your vision. This was everything you were afraid of.

“Come on. Say something. Please.” At this point Katara was right in front of you, her hands came up to cup your face, thumbs wiping away your tears.

“I ca-can’t!” Your voice was just a ragged whisper now, choked with sobs.

Katara smiled, not understanding your struggle, your pain, “You just did.”

You backed away, Katara’s hands falling to her sides. She looked at you confused.

Shaking like a leaf, you looked over your shoulder to the ocean, “I-I …. I’m a voice bender Katara. I’m dangerous! You need to leave!”

There it was. The fear. “Not possible.”

You knew her disbelief. Voice benders were the stuff of myths. Sirens, they were called. Able to bend their voice to someone’s perfect calling. So sweet that they can’t help but obey the speaker.

They had been hunted down and killed thousands of years ago, is what the stories told.

But it was not a myth. You were not a story. And you had lived your entire life Mute, filled with fear.

“You...You monster! Get away! Before I kill you myself!” Katara’s face was streaked with tears, shame, anger, disappointment and fear contouring it until the woman you were looking at was a completely different person than the one you had spent the past months with.

The waves behind you grew choppier, taller, rising with her emotions.

And you couldn’t take it.

Your secret was out. 

You were not safe here any longer.

So you did what Sirens did best.

You began to speak and take Katara under your thrall with tears in your eyes and shame in your heart.


End file.
